Eva's Story
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Nothing huge, just a side story in a sense of a Diclonii girl joining the Arrancar army some time after Wandereich's inevitable defeat. Talks how Eva joins Aizen's side and who she begins to get close too. (also not sure if the genre is right, so if it's wrong, please tell me so I can fix it ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Figured to post this here as I had on DA :3**_

_**Critique is welcomed if it means trying to better improve my writing**_

_**Any languages used, namely German and Japanese, I had to use a google translator ^-^;**_

_**Either way, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

"Has there been any response from the test subject?" a doctor asked, glancing through a bullet proof glass.

"Not much than what you'd expect out of Eva. She might just be another dud like the last two," another answered as he skimmed through some notes. "What should we do if she does prove useless?"

"Terminate that thing, we don't need to raise it if it won't cooperate, let alone be useful."

"Of course."

From looking through the glass, the two doctors and other researchers stared down at a naked girl, appearing barely in her prepubescent age.

She had long, wild pink hair wrapping around her slender body, bearing beautiful ivory skin that wasn't tainted with bruises and burns. When opening her eyes, it revealed deep red orbs, almost magenta due to the light reflecting off them. On top of her head sat a pair of horn like protrusions, almost looking like a pair of ears than actual bone.

Each wrist was restrained with a metal cuff, digging into the skin from previous struggles, leaving small marks.

The girl looked up at the glass, a dead look in her eyes, appearing as if she had given up all hope for escape, for survival. Her eyes, if read closely enough, told she simply wanted to die, wanted her nightmare to end.

**********Eva's Pov**

_'I just have to last a little longer, wait until their guard is down,'_ I repeated in my head, trying to stay strong.

I was going to get out, but I had to make these stupid humans believe I had given up, that I'm worthless to them. The tests they do to me, they're horrible, but I'll make them suffer even greater for what they have done to me.

I heard a door opening, hearing a cart being rolled in, several armed guards readied to shoot in case I were to pull something. But I noticed they're starting to relax, meaning I won't have to wait for much longer.

"Here," the man spat as he kicked a tray towards me, pressing a button to allow one arm to be freed.

I said nothing as I ate slowly, taking my sweet time, trying to act as if I had simply gone numb to everything. The voice inside my head told me it'd work and I'm seeing results after years of suffering in their clutches.

I don't know what they gave me, but I didn't really care, it was enough to keep me alive, and that's all that mattered. Even if my body has become withered and weak, I still have my vectors to carry me away.

Once I finished, I decided to toy with the man, not pushing the tray away as I did, making it seem I was tired or not caring.

As I hung my head low enough to shadow my eyes, closing them almost all the way, I watched their reactions.

I could barely keep a straight face as one hesitantly came over, knowing that he not only needed to retrieve the tray, but restrain my wrist again.

Toying with him, I shifted as if I was simply stretching out of instinct or whatever the hell is in their minds. The man literally pissed himself as he scrambled away, nearly sobbing as the other men teased him, though they shook just as badly as he did.

"I hate it when they get this quiet," the embarrassed man cursed.

We all watched as one of his coworkers managed to grab my wrist without too much fear showing, having it locked back up again. He even grabbed the tray as stepped away, hearing him teasing the other.

"Just be lucky we won't have to deal with this thing much longer. Heard this bitch is just a dud, she's scheduled for termination tomorrow."

_'Perfect,'_ I mentally grinned, hearing the voice in my head chirping with joy that I can finally fulfill my purpose, kill all the humans here.

****End Pov****

The next day, the scientists had gathered together, doing one last test before making any final decisions regarding the girl dubbed, Eva.

"Damnit, still nothing!" the head scientist shouted, slamming his fists down. "Seven fucking years for shit!"

"Shame she's only a Silpelits or we could've just harvested her ovaries and make more whenever we needed a test subject," another scientist sighed, leaning back in his chair. "When it comes time for her next meal, put some tranquilizers in them. We don't want a repeat like what happened at the other research institute with their brat."

"Understandable, they are dangerous, we can't risk mistakes," another man answered with a tired yawn.

Another couple hours passed before the girl's final lunch came, setting the tray down, sliding it her way.

"Is this my last day?" she asked, making the men freeze in their steps, having never heard her speak before.

"So what if it is?" one of the armed men asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Is it my last day here? Or is it my last day seeing all of you alive?" she asked, her voice taking a much darker and far more menacing tone.

Before any could react, she lashed out, summoning dozens upon dozens of vectors, smashing them about the entire room. Many layered over her, protecting her much to their horror the armor piercing bullets they've relied on for so long.

The rest she had rip through each man, taking her time as she tore each limb off. One vector remained without a command, though soon was made to break her free from her restraints, snapping the metal off as if it was tissue.

"You humans should never let your guard down," she teased as she got to her feet, leaving one man barely conscious.

Slightly wobbly on her feet, she steadied herself as she soon gracefully made her way towards the doors. Her long hair dragged behind her, collecting blood as did the pads of her feet, leaving prints and streaks along the floor.

Reaching the metal doors, she had her vectors rip the metal apart, making a big enough hole for her to crawl through safely.

Alarms blared throughout the building, smashing every one that she passed; annoyed by the sound by how she held her head a little.

Instead of leaving the complex, she knew these people would be after her, more so now having witnessed her power. Therefore, she spread her vectors as far as they could reach; shivering when they went deep underground to the point they struck earth than metal and tiles.

From there, she had them swing like a dancer's ribbon, hunting and slaughtering all humans below her. And like a dancer, she had her many vectors swing upwards above her until they struck pure sky, doing the same haunting dance.

Eventually, she located the scientists who caused her the most pain, dragging their deaths out for as long as she wished, giggling evilly when an eyeball popped or bone snapped. The most intriguing noise she had to have heard had to be when she made one of their necks snap, but didn't die. Instead, he was only making wet, almost sloppy sounding screams as he lied on the ground paralyzed and in pain.

But as with any child, she grew bored and killed them, smiling as she copied their actions from past tests, clapping her hands together as if shaking dust off.

"Who's a dud now?" she asked in a sing song tone, smiling innocently at the carnage she had created in such a short amount of time. "Okay Voice, what do I do now?" She heard no response, making her the color drain from her pale features, wondering what happened, why it was gone. "Voice? Where are you? Why can't I hear you?"

Fear gnawed at her, making her whole body tremble where she nearly collapsed, her long hair moving in gorgeous waves with each tremor.

Her only means of communication, who she could almost call a friend, was now gone, no longer hearing the hypnotic words of her instinct. What went wrong? She did what she was told; she killed all the humans here. Why did the voice leave?

"Come back," the girl sobbed, messily wiping her eyes as they run with tears, nose growing moist as she continued crying.

After letting her anguish out, wiping her eyes as dry as she could, the pink haired Diclinous left where the scientists' bodies lay. She wandered the building, feeling her stomach growling, becoming hungry after all that's happened.

Eventually, she found a cafeteria, rummaging through cabinets and the fridge she could open, taking what she needed. She wanted to make the pain in her chest go away, so ate until she vomited, making her cry again, yelling at her instinct for abandoning her.

Once she got what she could to stay down, she sniffled a bit before wandering the institute, now wanting to leave this horrid place. As much as she may claim it to be her only known home, she refused to be further acquainted with it. She wanted to leave, put as much distance as she could between them, and hopefully between her stupid instinct.

"Why is it so big in here?" she muttered, depressed as she kicked a severed hand out of the way, pouting her lips as she walked away from another dead end.

She let out a frustrated scream, releasing all her vectors, having them smash about, crushing dead bodies further. In her rage, she barely registered her body relieving itself, not really caring she soiled herself. It didn't cling to her as much as it could have if she had something on, plus it had always been like that for as far as she can remember.

"A door?" she muttered, finding a set of doors that were splattered in bodies and blood, obvious that people wanted to go through before they were killed.

Using her vectors, she shoved and squished them tight against the wall so to get through; she pushed the doors with ease. While she had little education, she knew was able to figure enough out on how the place operated by means of opening doors. Most doors needed handprints and cards, and if blinking green, it was safe to go through. If it had been red, she would need her vectors to rip through.

"So bright," she groaned as she shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight, raising her arms in self-defense.

Looking about, she found trees surrounding her every which way, though barely registered, having only learned through her instincts apparent knowledge on the outside world.

She took tentative steps, feeling the soft grass and wet dirt beneath her bare feet, shivering as a pleasant breeze blew past her.

"Is this what I wanted? Is this what freedom is like?" she questioned as she looked at the bright sun with half lidded eyes. Slowly, tears formed, realization dawning on her. "I don't want to be alone…why did I listen to Voice and kill all of them? Why couldn't I keep one alive?"

Instantly, she collapsed, sobbing just outside the doors of her former prison, curling up in a tiny ball, scared of being alone, scared of leaving for the freedom she craved for so long.

****Eva's Pov****

I don't know how long I cried or when I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't as bright as it was earlier. It is almost like someone turned the lights off in some parts and dimmed the rest.

It was so strange being outside of that place, yet I still felt as empty as I had when back inside that hellhole. I had no one to talk to, no one to look forward to meeting. Voice was gone, all the humans inside are dead. I had no one…

I felt my stomach, feeling and hearing it complaining, wanting food. So much to my reluctance, I went back inside to find food again.

I don't know how long I'll be out here or how to survive, but I'll find a way, something inside me, something different from voice, is telling me things will get better. I don't know whether to trust it or not, but there isn't like I have much of a choice at this point.

I found the place where food was stored, grabbing as much as I could carry, using my vectors to carry other stuff.

I noticed strange fuzzy stuff and colors growing on some fruit and meat I had pulled and left on the floor since my escape. I tried eating some of it, but it made me really sick, so I threw it in a pile away from what didn't have food or taste weird.

I wish I knew how to read, maybe some of those things called clocks could tell me how long I was inside. I don't know why, but I somehow knew that the food scattered about, the ones that went bad it must've been a long time. But it's hard to tell with no windows visible and the same lights flickering and buzzing.

Not sure how long it had been, but I managed to eat my share before leaving, my vectors carrying most of the food as I wanted my arms free.

When I was outside, it was really dark, but twinkling lights in the sky and a bright white ball that shone. It made seeing easier as I explored my new surroundings. But no matter how fascinating I found things, it still made me feel empty inside.

I was still alone, no one to share my experiences with. I wanted someone by my side, someone to fill a void inside me. But I didn't want humans, they were evil. They may have called me a monster, but they're the monsters, they tortured me and I did nothing wrong. I only killed them because they were cruel to me. I was right…I was right…I…I was right, right?

I started getting tired and sleepy, too far away from the building to go back inside and curl up in a soft cot I found earlier.

So I settled for a pile of crinkling leaves, making a bed of them, having my vectors rip off some branches to blanket over me.

"Night, night, Freedom, see you tomorrow," I yawned softly before drifting off to sleep.

****End Pov****

With that, the small girl curled up in a tight little ball, shivering slightly in the cold as the wind blew overhead. She wasn't sure what she'll do when waking up, but knew she wanted to find something to fill her empty feeling heart, to fill that empty void so she could smile.

* * *

_**Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Figured to post this here as I had on DA :3**_

_**Critique is welcomed if it means trying to better improve my writing**_

_**Any languages used, namely German and Japanese, I had to use a google translator ^-^;**_

_**Either way, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Birds chirped in the distance, stirring the little girl from her deep slumber, staring at a rabbit, unsure what it was.

She hesitantly reached out her hand, the furry creature sniffing about, alerted by her presence as she sat up. However, it didn't run away immediately, sticking around to be near her before another noise was heard, scaring it off.

Giving a small frown, she heard more noises, sounding like footsteps and talking, making her shake. She was curious, but scared, unsure if what was coming were more humans, let alone if they were dangerous to her or not.

She quickly got to her feet, unknowingly abandoning the food she had collected, her curiosity outweighing her terror.

She wanted to know who these voices were, but she was careful in her steps, as she didn't want to scare them like they had done with the rabbit. Therefore, she remained as quiet as she could in her steps, using her vectors to gently push branches and twigs in front of her.

Slowly, the voices got louder, making her eyes widen as she identified them as male, sounding like they were arguing with one another.

"Why the hell did he have to send us here?" one man grumbled, kicking a branch out of his way, ignoring as the rotted thing smashed to pieces.

"Just a basic survey of possible reiatsu. If we find any, they may have potential as experiments for Darkness-sama. If they don't, then we'll just send in our report and see what happens," the other answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

The two continued to march through the forest, unaware of being watched and carefully followed. At least, it was like that for a while before the grumpier man decided it was high time to say something.

"Whoever the hell is following us, come on out," he snapped, glaring in the direction their stalker hid.

He smirked when hearing a terrified squeak, only for that grin to disappear as a blood covered girl emerged.

"Shit," the other cursed softly, "we had to run into a Diclinous. Great going Jaegerjaquez, you just got us killed."

"How the hell would I know what she was?" the other cursed right back, trying to keep his temper in check.

While it had been his and his partner's first time seeing one like this girl, they read plenty enough reports due to a slow rise of some joining their enemy's side.

Provoked or not, they could kill anyone and anything in an instant. Only way to subdue them is having another Diclinous disable them with their psychic like vectors, or somehow removing the horns on their heads. And that is only if they have time, if their vectors weren't very long to begin with.

They're identifiable not only based on their horns, but they all for some odd reason carry the exact same physiological distinctions. They have various shades of pink hair, red to pink eyes, and roughly all having pale looking skin. This girl was no exception, though both were a little unnerved by the blood coating parts of her nude body, her hair and edges of her feet soaked in the crimson liquid. They could also see she must've been sleeping outdoors, for how long, they weren't sure, but it was obvious. It wasn't just the dirt covering her hair and parts of her legs and arm, but how the dried blood looked on her person.

She was thin, but not skeletal once she stepped closer to them, clearly not as afraid as she made herself sound when discovered.

"How did you know where I was?" the young girl asked, cocking her head to the side as she sized them up.

At first glance, they both looked human, but there was something clearly inhuman about the two of them.

One of them had short blue hair and markings around his blue eyes, while the other had almost shoulder length pink hair and white glasses framing amber eyes. The bluenette seemed far muscular than the other due to his exposed chest.

Both men were dressed in odd white clothes, the bluenette wearing an open vest like jacket with odd pants and shoes. He had a strange object hanging off his waist, as did the other, both looking similar, yet vastly different. The pink haired man wore almost an entire one piece at first glance, finding it was only a long shirt with similar pants the other wore, but styled differently at the same time.

But what made her believe they couldn't be human was not only the way they talked, though had difficulty understanding their language, but the bluenette's face. Aside from the markings around his eyes and strange hair color, he had a jawbone like protrusion stuck to his face, making her feel nervous.

Even when she had been following them, she took in their features, having seen some of the man's scars that were visible. She even saw the black marking on his lower back near the hole in his abdomen, the tattoo of a number, though couldn't understand what it meant.

"She speaks German," the pink haired man muttered softly before thinking how to communicate with the child.

"So what the hell do we do?" the other asked, barely understanding what she said.

Rolling his eyes, he focused his gaze on the child, giving her as sweet a smile he could muster before speaking in her language.

"We are trained to sense reiatsu. Though you were hard to find, it was only when you got close enough, that we finally sensed your presence. It is likely because of what you are that made it difficult to sense you right away."

"What is reiatsu?"

"A special energy all living beings possess, but there is a handful, most not being human or no longer human, who gather enough to do amazing things with it."

"You're not human, are you?"

"No, we are known as Arrancar, far superior to those worthless creatures."

Before any more words could be exchanged, the girl made her way over, curiosity shining in her magenta eyes as she got closer.

Once she was within arm's reach between both, she raised her hand, making both men unknowingly freeze up, trying not to show fear.

With gentle touches, she felt along the pink haired man's face, touching his soft hair and the frames, jerking the limb back by how they felt.

"They feel weird," she muttered, clearly in awe at what she felt as she stared into the amber eyes, ignoring his and the other's fears.

"They are remains of a mask I once wore," he answered, somehow getting this feeling deep inside that she wasn't going to hurt them.

Part of him wanted to fear her, yet a nagging voice in the back of his head said otherwise, that she was no threat despite what she is.

He took a wary glance at the bluenette, seeing he seemed to have the same feeling he had as well by how less tensed he looked.

Before he knew it, the girl's other hand reached up, doing the same gentle touches to the other's face. She was obviously fascinated by both of them, eyes shining with the pure innocence any child would bear than that of a cold hearted killer.

"Where did you come from?" the pink haired man dared to ask.

He was curious about her origins, and for some odd reason, felt bad for her wandering alone out here, completely naked and vulnerable. She clearly had little education despite her speech, only guessing she listened to others talk and picked up on it.

"A large building. Humans lived there I think, they did bad things to me. They wanted me to use my vectors, but Voice said not to show, and wait until I could kill them all."

"Voice?"

"Yeah, she was a voice I heard all the time when I was really lonely. But she's gone away after I killed everyone."

"I see…what is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, something they must've called you."

"Just freak and monster."

Without even realizing his actions, the slimmer man felt pity, having raised his hand, gently patting her on the head.

"Would you show us where you were held? There might be papers that might have your name written on them."

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay free."

"You'll still be free, I promise you. I'll go inside and look, while you can stay out here with Grimmjow-kun," he chuckled as he gestured to his partner.

"The hell did you say about me, you nut job?"

"Just offered for you to watch her while I look where she was held captive."

"What if she asks me something? How the hell can I reply if we don't speak the same language?" the bluenette growled as he managed to let himself glare at the other man, allowing the girl to examine his jacket and arm. However, he jumped when feeling her hand poke the edge of the hole, making him blush because of it. "Whoa! Don't stick your hand there, kid!" he cried out, ready to rip the other's head off as he laughed at the other's embarrassment.

"Is he mad?" she asked, staring at the other, not understanding what he said, only guessing by his expression, which was hard to read by how red his face became.

"That hole he has, it's another fragment of what we are, symbolizing what we are to be more precise. He's more embarrassed because of its location and having a child touching him there," the other teased as he gave the other a near cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking upset that she made the other uncomfortable, something she knew all too well herself.

"N-no problem, just don't go pawing me like that again," Grimmjow answered, not needing a translator for her apology. Just her sorrowful expression was enough to tell him how she was feeling, his face still bearing a faint blush. "So we're going to where the kid stayed?" he asked abruptly, wanting to divert the topic to something else.

"Of course," the other chuckled lightly as he looked back to the girl, "care to show us the way, sweetie?"

"Yes, sir," she answered as she took both their hands, guiding them innocently back to where she once stayed.

She wasn't entirely sure, but she used her vectors, careful not to hurt these men, to search for the building easier. She didn't want to disappoint them, plus the thought of having a name secretly thrilled her.

Both Arrancar occasionally glanced at one another, unsure why they were so willing to help, let alone let themselves be dragged around like this. The only thing that they could come up with would be an instinctive fear deep inside not wanting to die despite what their guts were saying otherwise.

As they got closer, both men already could smell the decaying bodies, wondering if there might be any souls they could devour or capture for experimentations.

When it was finally within their sights, they saw it wasn't a fancy looking laboratory as they first thought. It almost seemed like more like a stone like cottage, clearly a disguise to hide its true purpose.

The small girl stopped, unsure about going in still, so glanced up at the pink haired man, realizing that she never got his name. He said his friend's name, Grimmjow if she recalled, but never introduced himself.

Nervously, she gently tugged his sleeve, grabbing his attention as he looked down at her small figure. "What is it?"

"You never gave me your name."

"Oh…sorry about that," he chuckled nervously when seeing her pout, and judging by his partner's smug look, he had a possible idea what she asked. "I go by Szayelaporro, Granz Szayelaporro. His full name is Grimmjow, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow."

"Smooth scholar boy, way to make friends, especially with a Diclinous," the bluenette teased, receiving a glare from the other.

"It's a simple mistake, especially since the poor dear has no name to call her own as of now. I didn't think it was necessary until I find out what hers was."

"Why the hell _are_ you determined to find out, anyway?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure…" the thin man answered as he looked at the building, feeling his stomach twisting uncomfortably for some reason. "Wait here with her."

"Shouldn't I take her inside so she can clean up? Maybe get something on her than having her walk around in her birthday suit?" Grimmjow asked as he glanced at the girl, a little uncomfortable of her current appearance.

However, he did his best to hide it, unsure how the other may feel, knowing he was an odd man, odder for showing some concern it looks for the child.

"I don't think we'll be able to get her inside with her risking our lives. They've done things in there she doesn't seem keen on recalling."

"Fine, but what do we do after you find whatever the hell you're looking for?"

"She seems to trust us, if we can convince her, maybe we could bring her back to Los Noches. A Diclinous fighting for us against Panthera, she'll never see it coming. And it would surely bring high marks for us in Aizen-sama's eyes."

"Fucking genius!" the other hooted, making the girl jump from the loud noise.

Once more rolling his eyes, he looked to the child, giving her a reassuring smile before speaking. "I'm gonna go inside. You and Grimmjow-kun will stay out here like we agreed."

"Yes, Szayelapa…apo…" she started, realizing she couldn't fully pronounce his name.

"You can call me Szayel if it's easier."

"Okay."

Smiling without realizing his reason, the pink haired man started to make his way inside, leaving the pair to their own devices.

He knew Grimmjow enough to know he wouldn't try hurting the girl in any manner or form. Not only was he not into that kind of stuff, but she could easily rip him apart before he could even think about performing a Cero or Bala.

****Szayelaporro's Pov****

I don't know why I'm acting like this; it was almost like something inside me felt overjoyed seeing that child. Almost like a piece of me was filled or starting to fill up more than the number of souls I've consumed. I wonder if Grimmjow-kun feels the same way judging the looks he was giving her.

That child though, she's quite fascinating, she clearly has impressive reiatsu to see us so clearly, touch us even.

I unconsciously raised my hand to my face, touching the fragments of my mask where she touched, forgetting I had a glove on. She's so innocent and young looking, is she a pure Diclinous or one of these Silpelits I've read about?

Guess the only way I'll know is if I find any research documents regarding her, more so if there is anything that may have been done we'd need to know about.

When I first entered the building, I almost found myself for once actually wanting to vomit. There were dozens of bodies littered about the halls and rooms I passed by, gagging by the stench of their rotting flesh.

Already, maggots have infested the decaying flesh, including food that has rotted when I found the cafeteria.

There were signs of vomit, meaning that the girl had been here at some point, that and I could see bloodied footprints and streak marks from her long hair on the floor.

How long had she been wandering this place before finding a way out? No, I should be thinking more, how she killed all these people so quickly.

While I couldn't sense any remnants of a soul on any of the bodies, I knew enough from my own studies on decomposition to know they all died roughly at the same time. And judging by the size of this place, if she really did kill them all…

"Her vectors must be immense to do this much damage," I whistled as I found an elevator, hacking into its system with a compact computer I had pocketed.

I found myself wanting to explore, going to every floor, wanting to see how many humans she killed. How far she might've reached to get every last one of them, it thrilled me to no end. If she's as powerful as I'm hoping, if we gain her trust and join our ranks, fight for us, we'd be unbeatable.

So far, I counted at least thirty-five people, though I'm only assuming the first batch I found were at least twelve, maybe fifteen. They were so thoroughly crushed into one another; it was difficult, even for me to tell on the spot. I would have to actually examine every one of them to determine their sex and race, and something told me I'd still have difficulty doing so.

I found myself stopping at a large set of doors, reading the plaque on the side, seeing it was a storage freezer for research.

Curious, I found myself hacking my way in, curious to see what was so important.

****End Pov****

Szayel almost wanted to throw up, a man who was twisted and inhuman with experiments, yet somehow, seeing two frozen bodies of children, it made his stomach churn.

They were barely recognizable, chunks of flesh carved off, muscle and bone visible, gutted and stored in jars and bags.

He read a few notes left with them, reading they were preserved for future research, possibly used for cloning purposes.

Despite the cold freezer sending goosebumps all across his concealed skin, he still shivered from the words. He could barely imagine what would be done with the clones if any were if not already been made.

Before he could find himself more disturbed, he quickly left, making a mental note to return here later and take all this back. The bodies he might try studying to find out what they were looking for before disposing them so no one else can have access.

Either way, when he looked at those charts, he still couldn't believe his eyes when looking between the remains. One stated the smaller body was only five years old, considered a failure to reveal her vectors for further experimentation. The other one said the second girl was only seven, yet both girls, hard as it was to look at them, didn't look like their respective ages.

The pink haired man shook his head, pity filling him as he took one last glance at the remains, leaving quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"No wonder she hates humans," Szayel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to steady himself.

He knows he shouldn't get emotional, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself feeling bad for the child, for the dead children kept frozen.

* * *

**_Read and Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Figured to post this here as I had on DA :3**_

_**Critique is welcomed if it means trying to better improve my writing**_

_**Any languages used, namely German and Japanese, I had to use a google translator ^-^;**_

_**Either way, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Once he felt stable, he explored further into the complex, finding more remains of humans, counting another fifteen.

Having found nothing else of importance than dead humans, the Arrancar decided to return to the main floor where most of the humans had been congested. Likely when they tried escaping, having seen the broken alarms scattered about.

He found another door, or more remains of a door, the opening just big enough for a child to fit through.

"Damn," he grumbled as he tried forcing the doors open electronically, finding they were busted pretty badly.

Heaving a sigh, he used his inhuman strength to force them apart, staring almost wide eyed at the vast room. It looked like completely out of place compared to every other room he's seen that wasn't a cafeteria or storage.

He counted at least three bodies, though noticed one looked slightly fresher than the other two. It didn't take him long to surmise that this one must've still been alive when the girl escaped, but he wouldn't, or couldn't do anything to escape himself for try fighting her. He had one arm ripped completely off, the other ripped in half from the shoulder down, leaving it useless. The man's legs were also torn up to the point even if he had arms; he couldn't walk, let alone have the endurance to drag himself.

He could only shudder at how long he must've been suffering, the milky eyes wide with an eternal horror and pain. Already, maggots were starting to make their way around his gaping mouth and exposed injuries, the stench confirming it as did every other rotting corpse in this damnable place.

He felt slightly relieved he didn't encourage the child to come inside, who knows what kind of psychotic break she'd go through seeing the carnage she created.

However, any pity he began to feel for the slaughtered humans abruptly ended when seeing the shattered remains of the shackles. Something inside him told him that the child must've been held here, naked, vulnerable, studied and taunted.

"There must've been a…there it is," he muttered softly as he glanced around the upper half of the room, finding the cracked and shattered remains of the glass.

Using Sonido, he leapt up to the window, avoiding the larger pieces of glass, having the smaller pieces crunching under his feet.

There were different computers, each one still active and doing readings of their missing experiment. He found a manila folder lying on the floor, half buried in glass, guessing it had been dropped when the scientists studying her tried escaping.

Opening it, he read the contents, finding it was mostly the same as with the dead girls, though a tad more information than the basic.

"Experiment 93EA5, codenamed Eva. Born June 6th seven years ago. First generation Silpelit. Was brought in from a pregnant teenager having been gang raped. Died during childbirth, having a cesarian section performed to extract 93EA5."

He continued to read the information, finding she was of Japanese heritage as were most Diclonii. But due to the original research institute having sunk, other smaller labs were built in secret to discover how and why Diclonii exist, why Silpelits are infertile, why only men can be infected and not women, the list going on.

He followed the hallway that led out of the observation room, finding one room that the scientists, the ones watching Eva had hid in, only to find them dismembered.

Seeing nothing important inside, he left it, searching further, eventually finding what he wanted. It looked like a basic lounge, but it was a paradise for scientists by the computers and scattered research notes on the tables, collecting dust.

He immediately immersed himself, skimming through, finding what he wanted, not worrying about reading them right now. Instead, he gathered them into a pile, grabbing a couple of binders he could find, putting the most important documents into them.

After he was done, he did one last scan around the place, sizing up the place enough to know that these humans were seriously outdone by this child, Eva.

What had intrigued him the most was what she called Voice that used to speak to her up until the massacre.

He could only assume it must be the hot topic spread around from other members of Darkness' army. It must've been the so called _"instinct"_ or _"DNA Voice"_ that literally speaks to the individual Diclinous than sensations alone.

Although, why it stopped after she killed the humans instead of encouraging her to go forth and continue killing and infecting humans, he was stumped.

He didn't see anything physically wrong with her other than seeing that she desperately needs a bath. If he can get her to trust him enough, he could examine her more thoroughly and ensure she's healthy and maybe find out more about this voice she heard. Though if he did, he would need to be absolutely careful with her, knowing her kind are highly emotional and lack little trust towards others, so he would have to avoid hurting or breaking her trust.

Finished what he wanted, he decided it was high time to return outside, having all he needed, namely the girl's name.

Only thing that made it irritating was the lack of information regarding who Eva's mother was, such as her name. All he got was that she was only fourteen years old when brought in, turning fifteen a month before her untimely death. But looking about, it seemed the mother wasn't important as she was simply considered more a host for Eva's growth and development in the womb.

Maybe if the mother had actually carried the DNA that created Diclinous, she would've been a high topic? Maybe Eva would've been regarded more highly than viewed as being useless from the last reports on her, all because she listened to her instinct to hide her vectors.

Not wanting to waste more time, he used Sonido to leave the floor and locate the hall with the squished bodies.

However, just before he left, he stopped at the cafeteria, managing to find a couple cans of fruit and soup. If he intends to bring the girl back safely, they'll need to get proper food for her to survive in Los Noches. She isn't a spirit, she'll have to be taken care of and treated similar to how they treated that woman, Inoue Orihime. Although, he prayed it'd be a lot better than what she went through, more for their safety than anything else.

Despite the smell of rotting bodies still remaining in his senses and slowly wafting out of the open doors, it was already better outdoors. He didn't think he'd miss being outside this badly once he found himself practically running for the doorway.

"Took you long enough," Grimmjow barked as he glared at the other man, the girl nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Szayel asked, ignoring the other's annoyed glare, focused on the missing child, alarm showing in his amber eyes.

"She needed the toilet, so she's by some trees."

"And you figured that out how?"

"I don't want to get into details, kay?"

"Whatever, I found what I needed, but I'll want to return here to collect the rest of the research and some of the bodies inside before they decay any further."

"You okay? You seem paler than normal?"

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit, you look like you saw a ghost," the bluenette sneered, his face hard to distinguish if he was teasing or genuinely concerned.

"It isn't anything to concern you," the pink haired man spat back, running a hand through his hair before spotting the familiar shape emerging from the trees.

"You're back!" she cried out, obviously happy as she ran straight into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body, hugging with all her might.

"I apologize if I was gone for a long, but I found your name."

"My name? What is it? What is it?" she asked, clearly excited, no longer appearing as shy as she did in their initial encounter.

"Eva, that's your name."

"Eva?"

"Mhm."

Smiling brightly, she hugged the Arrancar tightly, face buried into his stomach as she let out a choked sob. "Thank you for finding my name, Szayel sir."

"It's no problem, Eva-chan," he answered softly as he gently patted her head.

"So that's her name?" Grimmjow asked, arms crossed as he watched how tender and gentle the psychotic scientist was being.

This was something he was definitely not expecting when paired up with the madman on this reconnaissance mission. While he would love to make fun of him, he couldn't help but silently feel like he knew why he was so gentle with this kid. Didn't help that when the man had walked out, he was deathly pale, worrying him of what was inside.

It made him glad he didn't try convincing the girl, Eva, going inside to clean up and look for something to dress her in. She's better off getting cleaned off and finding something to wear back at their fortress than here.

"Eva-chan, sweetie?" the Arrancar spoke up, grabbing her attention from hugging him so tightly, blinking up at him with bright and innocent filled eyes. "How would you like to come back with us?"

"To where?"

"Our home, Hueco Mundo, to our kingdom and sanctum, Los Noches. You'll be safe there and meet many others just like us. You will also meet our leader, Aizen Sōsuke."

"Eye…zen…Sauce…ooh…kay?" she repeated, making the blue haired man almost double over laughing at her pronunciation.

Not only was it adorable, but she totally butchered the man's name; he couldn't wait to see the brunette's face if she repeated it again like that. And he couldn't do a damn thing unless he wants to find himself without a head.

"I want to go with you; I want to go to Los Noches. I want to go home," Eva stated after thinking it over.

After being with these strange men and learning there were others like them, that they had a home to call their own, she wanted to be part of it. Already that empty feeling she had, it wasn't as noticeable as before. She was feeling like she had already belonged with them, and didn't want to lose it.

"Alright then, hang onto me or Grimmjow-san; it'll be a bit rough being your first time."

****Eva's Pov****

I can't believe I have a home to go too! I know it's sudden, that I just met these weird men, but something inside me is telling me to go with them. It's telling me that I'll be happy, that I'll be safe, be accepted. I can't lose that chance, I don't want to be alone, I don't want to feel empty inside anymore.

I want a home to go too. I want a family and friends to greet me. I want to feel safe.

I stared with wide eyes as the bluenette, Grimmjow, opened what they called a Garganta using a skill they called a Descorrer.

Hearing it all, it was confusing, but I was willing to learn, even learn another language as I was told that most Arrancar and others living there mostly spoke Japanese with a bit of a broken Spanish. I wasn't entirely sure how I'll learn, but from how smart and kind Szayel is with me, I think he'll be a great teacher. Even Grimmjow seems nice; at least he is with me, not sure about him and Szayel from how they seemed to argue in their native tongue.

When we walked into the Garganta, I held onto Grimmjow tightly, feeling his hand patting my head gently before resting on my upper back protectively. I felt so safe, knowing nothing bad would happen. He wasn't going to let me get hurt, not if he can help it. And I know Szayel won't let me get hurt either without putting up a fight. But they won't have to worry about me getting hurt though, I have my vectors to protect me and I'll use them to protect their leader and all their friends and family.

It felt weird going through this strange place; I couldn't help but close my eyes out of fear, burying my face into Grimmjow's side.

I felt a nudge, hearing their voices speaking, trying to gain my attention, hearing my newly discovered name.

"Eva?" Szayel asked, showing concern for me, making me open my eyes and stare at up at him and Grimmjow.

"Are we there?" I asked nervously, feeling nervous by how the sky was so black, a single moon hanging in the sky. There was sand everywhere, white sand with what looked like dead trees, also white and appeared very brittle.

"Yes, look there, that's our home, Los Noches," Szayel responded with enthusiasm, pointing off towards something.

Following his hand, I felt my mouth open in awe at the large stone building, finding it was hauntingly beautiful. This place, it's their home, it's Los Noches…it's my home…

"It's so pretty," I whispered, smiling brightly as I looked up at both of them, praying that it wasn't all a dream.

"I guess so," Grimmjow sighed as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "It was originally trashed from some intruders we had a while back, then again from another group of intruders. It was only from Aizen-sama's boss, Darkness-sama sending some alchemists or whatever the hell they are here to do the repairs."

"That is true, but the repairs were done to match the exact design Aizen-sama made originally, almost nothing out of place or different," Szayel added in what sounded like a sing song voice.

"Szayel, sir, why do you add those extra words? Like sama and you added chan to my name. How come?"

"Sama means master, leader, king, sovereign, however you interpret it. As for chan, it's more a cute little add on to your name because you're not only a child, but a girl."

"Oh…when I meet your leader, should I call him Aizen-sama?"

"It would be wise to get on his good side, same with many superiors who have sama added in their names. We will be sure to teach you everything you need to know."

"Yeah, Aizen-sama may look calm and patient, but he isn't, but he might learn to be more patient with you around, kid," Grimmjow added with a chuckle. "And when you address him or anyone by their full name, start with their surname first."

"Surname?"

"Their last name, take mine for example, it's Granz, my first name being Szayelaporro."

"I think I understand, so Aizen-sama's first name is Sōsuke then, but I don't call him that unless addressing him by full name or permission?"

"That's exactly right."

"What should I call you?"

"Szayel-sama might be a bit much, I think," he joked with a laugh, Grimmjow snorting a bit at it. "Maybe adding in kun, san, or sempai would work fine for me. Same with the others who live here save for…"

"Aizen-sama!"

"Smart girl."

Hearing that, it made my heart soar, seeing how happy I made Szayel, even seeing the happy smirk on Grimmjow's face.

"What do they mean, the kun, san, and sempai?"

"Misutā, misu, sā ya okusama ga iu yō ni-sandesu. Kun wa, gurimujō, dansei, wakai hito no tame ni ōku shiyō sa rete iruto watashi wa-kun-tachi no namae ni shiyō suru koto mo dekimasu. Senpai wa, shinia no jōtai no tame no monodesuga, jissai ni sono-samana taka matawa nani mo anata no kyōshi no sensei o yobidashite imasen," Grimmjow explained nonchalantly, however, I didn't understand a thing he said.

"Umm…" I started before Szayel spoke up, snickering the whole time.

****End Pov****

"San is like say Mister, Miss, Sir or Ma'am. Kun is used more for men, younger ones, such as Grimmjow and I could have kun used in our names. Senpai is for those of a senior status, but nothing really that high like sama or calling your teacher sensei."

"I'm quite surprised, Grimmjow-kun," Szayel teased, making the other glare. "But I think you should leave the explaining to me for now. At least until she learns how to speak and understand Japanese."

"At least I tried!" the bluenette snapped, glaring at the other with daggers.

"I'm not saying you did a bad job, I truly applaud your effort. If she already knew Japanese, I might recommend you helping her learn everything else here."

"Shut up; let's just get Eva-chan inside so she can clean up and stop walking naked," the younger looking man growled.

He shoved one hand into his pocket, the other landing on the girl's shoulder to ensure she didn't wander off suddenly.

"Yes, yes, she's far more important than our squabble," the pink haired man chuckled as he shook his head a little, amused at how protective the other already was with her.

* * *

_**Read and Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Figured to post this here as I had on DA :3**_

_**Critique is welcomed if it means trying to better improve my writing**_

_**Any languages used, namely German and Japanese, I had to use a google translator ^-^;**_

_**Either way, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to report to Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow nearly whined as the three reached Los Noches, entering one of the many vast hallways.

"I'm the only one who can speak to Eva-chan and understand what she says. It'll be easier for me trying to get her cleaned up. I'll have to either convince her to trust me or a female Arrancar to help bathe her if she can't do it on her own," Szayel explained with a sigh. "Just inform Aizen-sama what we found so far and that I'll be with him shortly to explain in further detail. Speaking of such, to avoid losing these, care to carry these binders? If I do end up bathing Eva-chan, I don't want to risk them getting wet. And I'm sure that Aizen-sama would have his attention quite focused on those than harassing you."

"What's in them?" he grumbled as he begrudgingly took the binders and a pillowcase filled with canned food inside.

"That," the pink haired man started, pointing to the sack, "is filled with food Eva-chan could eat. At least until we get better meals brought in. It was the best I could do; most of the food that could've been healthier for her has rotted away."

"Didn't those idiots know how to store their food?"

"I think she had a hand in it. She likely doesn't know refrigeration, so just tossed what she could get her hands on and ate what she could. The rest she just abandoned to get stale or rot depending how long she goes before thinking about eating again."

"Guess we'll be keeping her out of the kitchen then? Doubt we need her mucking around with Aizen-sama's tea. Or risk her playing with the oven, huh?"

"No, we wouldn't want that if we plan on her staying," the other answered as he glanced at the small child, watching as she tried to keep up and look at everything with fascinated eyes.

"And what's in these?" Grimmjow asked as he held up the binders.

"Research papers I found the humans were doing regarding Eva-chan's species. It could come in handy for us to ensure her health and possibly know how to fight against the Diclonii fighting alongside Panthera. Though from what I have put together, Diclonii are indeed humans, but a higher evolution, the exact cause for such rapidity is unknown though."

"Gotcha, just don't take too long or I'll be paying it as much as you," the younger man called out as he headed off towards the main throne room.

****Grimmjow's Pov****

I heaved an obnoxious sigh, annoyed, not ecstatic having to report to that tea loving bastard. But he made a good point though, everything I've said to Eva, it had all been lucky guesses based on her emotions. How would I be able to even try giving her a bath if she wouldn't let any of the women here wash or dress her? It might end up as a bloodbath, putting me on the possible chopping block for that royal fuck up.

Merely a couple hallways away from Aizen-sama's throne room, sensing his reiatsu, for some reason, I paused in my steps. I don't know why, but I was highly curious about what had been given to me.

So, I peeked into the bag first, finding it wasn't really anything all that grand, just a bunch of canned goods like fruit and vegetables, a few soups here and there. Just as Szayelaporro said, it wouldn't be enough, nor good for her to eat these things nonstop. They're just here for the sake of getting her started until we can get something better.

I wouldn't be surprised, if the girl stays, one of us probably one of the Números Aizen made building a garden somewhere in here. Maybe even a small stable or something stupid if it isn't safe for us to even go and rob a store, let alone make purchases safely.

Goddamn it, why did we have to find her? Then again, she could have use for us fighting… But would it really be right making her fight after everything she went through before she found us?

I shook my head in frustration, why the hell should I be concerned for the damn brat?

Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but think to how curious she had been with mine and Szayelaporro's mask fragments.

She showed no fear at all, only fascination and I think even hope that what she was seeing was real. Even as embarrassing as it had been having her poking and prodding the hole on my stomach, the fact she still showed no fear nor showed any disgust. Instead, she showed that same fascinated look, shocked to see someone walking around like this.

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel flattered by such admiration. You would think a little kid like her would've reacted differently than how she had.

She is sort of like us I guess. While she's technically human as well as alive, she's just as much an outsider as we are even amongst our fellow Hollows. It's all because of fear and lack of understanding, a disgusting trait that so many share, only a few capable of ignoring it.

For some reason, there was something about her, something special that made me secretly glad we brought her here. If we hadn't, she likely would've died if not from the elements, but someone finding and killing her. And with her poor luck, it would be someone connected to that damn lab.

Tying the bag up, I opened one of the binders, pulling a couple sheets out, making sure not to disorganize them too badly. I didn't need that pink haired psycho yelling at me for scrambling them then have that brown haired bastard add his two cents into the fray.

I read them over, feeling my eyes widen and my fists tightening so much the papers were just about completely crushed.

Those fucking humans! I knew there were some out there that were pretty depraved; I've seen the results of things such as the Holocaust and Rwanda. But firing softball or larger iron balls into a little kid's face just to see if they can block them at different speeds with their vectors if they even had any? What sick fucker thought of that?

Now I really wished we got there sooner when the souls were still fresh. I would love to make them suffer even more for what they did to Eva, to others like her. At least it explained why Szayelaporro looked so weird coming out of that damn building. This…this is sick shit even for that twisted bastard.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"Damn it, Ulquiorra!" I snarled, glaring daggers at the shorter male.

"Shouldn't you be sending your report in?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Fuck off, I was on my way," I snapped back, pushing my way past him, putting the papers back in the binder.

Just fucking great, not only am I pissed off with what happened to Eva, but now I'm even more pissed off thanks to Ulquiorra showing up.

I don't know why, but other than still having that natural talent to piss me off with his mere presence, there was something different.

Ever since he and just about every other Arrancar had been revived, since Tōsen and Ichimaru had been brought back and Aizen-sama had been freed… I don't know why, but it's like the stupid bat came back different.

Of course, it obviously irritated me to no end, especially whenever he'd make a snappy comment back at me. It was like dealing with Kurosaki or that Quincy brat he hangs with, namely the emotions than having the emotionless bastard.

Not only that, but when we had our first meeting since being brought back together, the bat was almost completely naked. I've never seen him like that, and seeing how upset he was, while funny as it was, it was confusing.

Something was definitely off with him, though so long as he doesn't get any more annoying as he is now, it isn't really my problem.

****End Pov****

Grimmjow gave one last angry huff before sucking air through his nose and exhaling, trying to calm down.

Once he felt so, he walked in, not needing to knock or anything, knowing his boss was waiting for his arrival.

Spotting the brunette sitting on his high throne, he walked up close enough before setting the bag and binders down.

When he was done, he went to one knee, bowing respectfully towards the egotistical man, keeping his flaring temper in check.

"I apologize for making you wait, Aizen-sama," he spoke up before the other could even think of making any sort of comment.

"I sensed you and Szayelaporro brought someone back here. Care to explain?" the brunette asked, his eyes stone cold, a thin smile showing.

While he had no Zanpakutō and he was still relatively weak from having Darkness' own scientists extract the Hōgyoku from his body, he was still a very dangerous man. It isn't brawn that made him so fearsome; it's that damn brain of his.

"We brought back a child from that alternate dimension Darkness-sama instructed us to investigate. While we were there, we did not sense anything out of the ordinary in the countries save for this single child."

"A child?"

"Yes, her name is Eva, she's…she's a Diclinous."

"What?" Aizen gasped, the smug smile wiped clean off, horror etched in his features.

He had even gone as far as sitting straight up, his body rigid and tense by how he gripped the arms of the chair. The furniture was lucky that he was weak right now where he couldn't even crush it with his reiatsu enhanced strength.

"Are you mad?" he nearly shouted, eyes showing anger.

"She is of no threat to us, she accepted us because she doesn't consider us a threat based on our appearances. Szayelaporro is getting her cleaned up right as we speak. It had been his idea to bring her back, believing we could gain her trust enough to fight for us against Panthera. From what Darkness-sama had told us, Panthera went and set up an intergalactic law where no Diclonii are to be killed, the penalty being death for doing so. If we can get Eva-chan to join us, then we might just about have the entire war wrapped up."

"I see…" he grumbled softly, his body still tense despite what his posture had made it appear otherwise. "How did you come across her?"

"By accident, she must've sensed us or heard us discussing with each other regarding our mission in the distance. Her reiatsu is very unusual compared to most humans. I barely sensed her until she got close enough, and even then, it was still difficult."

"From what I have been told regarding Diclonii, their reiatsu is difficult to trace if they've exhausted themselves using their vectors."

"That makes sense from the amount of blood on her," Grimmjow added, seeing the man grow white as a sheet.

Inwardly, the Arrancar was giddy watching the ex-captain have a sheet of cold sweat cover his forehead, practically shaking in his seat. He never would've thought he'd see him like this, let alone know he had been the one to make him like this.

"What did she do?" he asked, trying his best to keep calm and not have a panic attack right on the spot.

"She came from a research institute apparently, killing all the humans inside for what they put her through. Szayelaporro collected as much of their research notes he could carry to look them over at a later time. But he wants to return and collect some of the bodies before they decay any further and likely any other data they may have he couldn't get."

"How old is she?"

"I took a look at some of the papers. It read she's about seven years old, but she looks almost between twelve to fifteen years."

"So she's a Silpelit?"

"I guess so?"

"Did she touch either of you with her vectors?"

"Not as far as I can tell, she seemed more fascinated touching us with her own two hands, namely our hollow masks."

Despite his earlier panic, the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, not knowing the extra detail his subordinate left out.

"She sounds like quite a curious child?"

"Apparently so, Aizen-sama."

"I would like to speak with her, please fetch Szayelaporro and Eva-chan."

"That might be difficult, sir."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know German?"

"Yes?"

"Oh…no problem then," the other laughed nervously when seeing the other's confused look as he glanced at the stuff he put down.

"Grimmjow, dare I ask what that pillow case is for?"

"Szayelaporro filled it up with canned goods for Eva-chan. You know, until we can get something better for her in here if we don't already."

"I see, you may leave the bag there, I'll have Gin bring it to the kitchen," the brunette spoke with a small smile that unnerved the other. "And if you could, toss those binders up, I'd like to take a moment and read what you two had collected."

"Of course, and I apologize if a few of the sheets are wrinkled. There were some information on there that…that made it uncomfortable reading."

Aizen gave a small nod as he easily caught the two binders, tucking one between his thigh and the arm of the chair, the other resting in his arm. "You may go now."

The bluenette gave a final bow before quickly leaving, now having to work out trying to locate his fellow Arrancar and the small child.

"My, my, so we have a Diclinous within Los Noches? I wonder how Darkness-sama will react to that?" a teasing voice spoke up, appearing with a wide grin.

"If we can get this child to fight for us, then Darkness-sama will have nothing to concern herself over," the brunette answered flatly as he started to skim through the papers.

While his traitorous partner had attacked him, attempting to kill and steal the Hōgyoku, thanks to Darkness, the younger man was under his control. It would have to take a huge surge of reiatsu, stronger than their leader's to free him.

The only downside is that he still had quite a bit of freewill, but it was a small price to pay for his acclaimed, _undying_ loyalty towards him.

* * *

**_Read and Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Figured to post this here as I had on DA :3**_

_**Critique is welcomed if it means trying to better improve my writing**_

_**Any languages used, namely German and Japanese, I had to use a google translator ^-^;**_

_**Either way, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Aizen sat alone in the throne room, feeling torn between wanting someone with him and being grateful that he was alone.

He's done a lot of things in his life, many cruel things, betraying people who once saw him as their friend or ally, used people in experiments. He was even willing to sacrifice a whole city to make a key and become a god.

Yet somehow, reading these files, reading what Eva had gone through, what these other two mystery girls had endured before their deaths. For some reason, it made his blood boil to levels he didn't think was possible.

They shouldn't affect him like this, yet here was, clenching the papers tightly. Already, there were some with small tears, his hands shaking with absolute rage.

What he was feeling, it was worse than when Darkness had threatened to have her general assault one of his men for the sake of some sick experiment.

Why are these girls affecting him like this? Is it because they actually suffered at such young ages whereas the people he hurt save for a handful, were mostly adults or close to it? Is it because they were being discriminated because of their horns and abilities? Why? Why? Why?

At least he knew he wasn't the only one affected by this, Grimmjow had been upset when reading these documents. He could only imagine what Szayelaporro must've felt if he had been the one collecting these papers and read them, if not saw what they did.

Eventually, he heard knocking at the door, realizing they were back, only now sensing their reiatsu. He silently began cursing himself for getting so wrapped up not to notice, calming down before speaking.

"Enter," he stated flatly, trying to keep calm and pull off his infamous mask, looking like a kind and caring man.

His smile almost faltered when seeing the small girl, wrapped in several layers of towels, long pink hair dragging behind her, leaving wet prints wherever she went.

"I apologize for taking so long, Aizen-sama. It had been Eva-chan's first real bath and didn't want to leave right away," Szayelaporro explained as he held two other towels in his arms.

The brunette watched as the pink haired Arrancar set one towel down, kindly instructing the girl to stand on it, having her do so. Afterwards, he used the other towel drop to the floor, attempting to dry the floor where it was wettest.

"So you are Eva, the Diclinous girl my subordinates brought back with them? It is an honor to meet you," Aizen greeted sweetly as he took in her visible features.

He was sure her horns were hidden beneath the towel flopped over her head as the scientist began to help her dry her insanely long hair.

"Hmm?" The small girl looked up, clearly confused as she stared at the brunette before glancing at the scientist. "Was hat er gesagt, Szayel-senpai?"

Immediately, he got what Grimmjow had meant about knowing German, fixing what he asked earlier, having the girl light up when understanding him.

"It is an honor to meet you too, Aizen-sama," she greeted happily, giving the biggest smile she could muster. "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you; you're such a polite girl. I have been told you suffered great trauma. I can assure you, you will never find such sorrow here. I will treat you well as will my soldiers."

"Soldiers?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we are forced to fight some people who don't agree with our idealisms, having lost to them once before."

"But mistakes happen, so you can learn and be better than ever, right?"

"That is true, but these people want to kill us for our idealisms, when all we want is to live the way we wish. I wanted to make a better world, but my dream had been sorrowfully crushed and I can never achieve that goal at my present state."

"That's not nice of them!" Eva pouted, "I want to help you make them pay!"

_'She wants to help us this quickly? What is she playing at?'_ Aizen wondered, visibly shocked by her declaration. "I appreciate your kind offer, but I would not feel right making a child as young as you fight."

"But I can fight, I can kill anyone who hurt you or your friends," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the man. "Please let me, I want to belong here. I want to help, to thank you for your kindness letting me stay. So please, I'm begging you, Aizen-sama, allow me to fight alongside you, _for_ you."

Despite his plan working perfectly, he couldn't help but be moved by her words, recalling the papers discussing what she endured. She's so young, and barely in a new world, and she has given complete trust to people who aren't human, because of that simple fact.

With grace in his steps, he leapt down from his throne, landing before the small girl, surprised to see just how tiny she looked when right in front of her.

"If you are that determined, then I'll allow you to join us."

"Th-thank you, Aizen-sama! Thank you so much!" Eva cried out with absolute joy.

She immediately jumped from Szayelaporro's reach, crashing face first into the brunette's chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

She felt gentle petting on her head as the towel covering parts of her head and hair fell off, making her nuzzle into the warm embrace.

She knew it; she was home, finally finding a home.

That empty feeling she once felt in her heart, it was finally gone. The second she met this man, this godlike angel, it vanished, completing her by his powerful appearance.

She didn't care she volunteered to enter a war she knew nothing of, this man, the way he looked, the way he felt, how he smelt, and sounded. It didn't matter to her; she knew she made the right choice. She didn't care what others may think or say to her, she would be by this man's side for as long as possible.

She would fight for Aizen-sama, _her_ Aizen-sama. She would obey only him. She will fight to protect him, to ensure he will always smile.

She didn't care if she had just given up her freedom to serve someone, an immortal master no less. She still felt very much free and that was enough to make her smile brighter than she ever thought she was capable of.

After several minutes, her hugging session with the much older man ended when he gently pulled her off, his smile still remaining.

"Eva-chan, honey, I'd like you to follow Szayelaporro. He'll take you to a room I've been setting up just for you. You two should encounter another member of our group, his name is Gin. He should have it ready by the time you two get there," Aizen stated, exciting the small girl at his words.

"I'll be sure to locate him and show Eva-chan her room, Aizen-sama" the Arrancar stated with a bow.

Once he finished, he worked on collecting the fallen towels, helping the small girl readjust the ones around wrapped around her figure.

"Where is Grimmjow by the way?"

"When he found us, I asked him if he could find Cirucci or Luppi. They are talented seamstresses as I couldn't find anything that'd fit our sweetheart."

"Ah, that is fine, I'm sure he'll be successful."

"Eva," the pink haired man spoke softly as he held his hand out to the small girl, the two leaving as they were kindly waved off.

Once they were gone, she looked up with a bright smile on her young face, making the other smile unknowingly, the sensation almost like a drug.

"Aizen-sama is really kind," the girl chimed happily after a few minutes of silence passed by, catching the other's attention.

"He is kind, but still be careful. There are times he can have quite a temper, usually because of the people who get in his way."

"I won't let them get in the way; I'll kill whoever tries to hurt Aizen-sama. Same with anyone who tries to kill you or Grimmjow-senpai, or anyone else you three care about."

"Thank you, sweetie, you really are a gift from the gods," the scientist smiled, feeling something wet at the corner of his eyes.

Instantly, he realized they were tears, something he never thought he would ever get to feel again. Looking down at the happy girl, hearing her hum some odd tune he wasn't familiar with, he knew she was special. To bring out such emotions from him, from Grimmjow, and by the looks of it, Aizen as well, it was quite fascinating.

Managing to discreetly wipe the tears away so not to worry the girl, he successfully located Gin, finding him waiting by the room set up for Eva.

"So this is the newest addition to our crazy family, eh? Quite a cutie you are," the silver haired man laughed as he knelt down enough to see the small girl. "I'm Ichimaru Gin, hope we can become good friends," he greeted as he held his hand out to her.

Rolling his eyes, Szayelaporro translated what he said, the girl giggling as she took the limb, the two shaking.

"Ichi…maru Gin-senpai?" she answered softly, letting the name roll off her tongue.

"Aww, ain't that adorable," he cooed as he gently patted her on the girl head, seeing she was only testing his name out than asking.

"So that's what a Diclinous looks like? Who knew she'd be so cute?" a female voice practically squealed as two figures showed up, their reiatsu long since sensed out.

"Be careful none of you startle her, she only knows German," Szayelaporro warned as he glanced at the small girl, feeling his hand being tightened slightly.

"I know some, so no worries," Cirucci chimed happily as she looked at the small girl with a kind smile. "It's great to meet another girl, there aren't that many around here," she chuckled towards the smaller girl.

"You're really pretty, senpai," Eva complimented after the female Arrancar and former Sexta introduced themselves.

"Oh, thank you, that's so sweet," the Privaron squealed as she hugged the girl, forgetting how dangerous she could be.

However, seeing as nothing happened, the others watching the display somehow felt things would work out in their favor.

"Cirucci-chan and I will help you make something if you want to swing by one of our rooms," Luppi spoke up, the girl translating for him.

"Thank you," the Diclinous smiled happily, feeling more and more at home than she would've ever thought.

****Eva's Pov****

Everyone I met so far, they're so kind to me. I can tell some were scared of me at first, but then they stopped being scared. I don't blame them, it seems they know a little of what I can do. If I saw another like me, I might be a little scared too.

I watched as Szayel-senpai and Cirucci-senpai talked in their native language, Japanese I think they called it.

I looked towards Gin-senpai; he always has such a big smile on his face that I can't help but smile big too. I can't help but wonder what color his eyes are; I hope they aren't hurt for him to keep them looking like that.

Then there's Luppi-senpai, he's really nice and he's almost as tall as I am. Maybe he's about my age, though from how he acts with everyone else, he might be older.

I can't wait to meet more of these Arrancar and anyone else who lives here with Aizen-sama and those I've met so far.

I can't wait to learn their language so I can understand them. I can't wait until I fight and make those who hurt Aizen-sama pay.

I heard Cirucci-senpai call me, telling me that we were going to her room where she had some extra fabric.

I never got to wear clothes, so I was excited to know what it'd be like. Luppi-senpai followed us as well, saying about how he could help draw out some ideas.

On our way, we bumped into more people, Arrancar mostly thanks to the mask fragments they all had on some part of their body.

"Chotto, Starrk-sama, Lilynette-chan," Luppi greeted happily with a wave, his sleeve flapping around with the gesture.

The tall man said something, his expression hard to read, but he seemed genuinely kind by how close the little girl was to his side. Though she did make herself more visible, curious of me I think, though I was curious about her, namely her mask. It looked really cool, pretty even, it made me wish I had a mask like that too than these horns.

"Eva-chan, these are the Primera Espada, Starrk Coyote and Gingerbuck Lilynette," Cirucci introduced as she pointed to the two respectively.

"Hello, Coyote-senpai, Lilynette-senpai," I greeted with a smile, having the two smile right back at me, making me extra happy.

Eventually, we parted ways, being taken to Cirucci-senpai's room, told to sit on the bed and let them know if there was anything I wanted.

I watched the two go over different ideas and what kind of cloth or fabric they should use to make sure I was happy. I told them I didn't care, but they said otherwise, that my happiness should be true, not just simple gratitude.

Eventually, they found something I guess would work, showing me some sketches Luppi-senpai drew as ideas.

I was told I can pick which one looked nicest to me and they would work on making it right away. It was pretty overwhelming by how kind they were all being, but I knew that once I learned everything I needed to know, I'll be able to repay everyone for their kindness.

Soon enough, I found a design that looked really nice, a white dress with black markings along the bottom edges, cuffs, and collar.

While Cirucci-senpai worked on my new outfit, Luppi-senpai wanted to work with my hair, which I let him. He said I have potential for a really great look with my hair, but the best way to find out was to see how it'd look completely down. So with another adjustment to my towels to ensure they wouldn't tumble.

Why it was a big deal, I wasn't sure, but I went along with it seeing as it kept them happy and busy. I watched with wonder while one worked on cutting and designing the fabric, the other leaving momentarily to get some hair products or something along with extra help as I was told.

"Eva-chan," Cirucci spoke up, catching my attention, "come here a second, I want to get some measurements."

"Yes, senpai," I answered as I bounced over happily.

"You don't have to call me senpai," she giggled as she took what she called a measuring tape, this one designed to help measure people. "While Luppi-kun's gone, think you can drop your towel…okay…you're not a shy one, are you?"

"What do you mean, Cirucci-sen…I mean…may I call you Cirucci-san?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. And what I meant is that most girls would be a little shy, even around each other about being seen naked. Even some guys are like that too when around each other and all over the place when they're around girls. Some don't mind, others want to see a naked girl…sometimes a guy, others get blushing and act stupid."

"I saw Grimmjow-senpai blushing and trying not to look completely at me, while Szayel-senpai didn't seem that bothered. It was only when he tried giving me a bath, showing me how it's properly done he started blushing and grumbling stuff."

"Well, Grimmjow's like your average teenage boy and you look like a teenage girl. If you were more in the appearance of your actual age, he might've not been as embarrassed as you would like a normal little girl. As for Szayelaporro, he's an odd ball, bit surprised he actually got embarrassed washing you."

"How come? The humans who were doing tests on me always had me naked and didn't seem to care. Is it bad to be seen naked?"

"That's kind of hard to say, it varies. It's okay if you were in a certain bathhouse where groups of people bathe together. Unless there was a rule, you were pretty much free to be completely naked, keeping a towel close by in case of an emergency. But as for every day, you're better off being covered for different reasons."

"Different reasons?"

"Yes, sweetie, there are some people out there, sadly even those like us, who would hurt little girls and boys. If they see one they like and steal them away, they usually would force them to become naked, making it easier to hurt them."

"You mean rape?"

At this, I saw Cirucci-senpai freeze, scaring me that I might've made her mad or something by how wide her eyes were.

"How did you know that word?"

"There was one man I think wanted to do that to me, but another said it wasn't right. I think the other man said that just because I was a freak doesn't mean I should be raped. I'm still just a little kid, have some humanity or something. After that, they'd feed me, clean me up if I had any accidents, then start testing me again."

"I see…yeah, rape is very bad and if anyone here tries to hurt you or anyone like that. I want you to go straight to someone you trust with all your heart."

"Like Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, he would likely be the best to go too. You see, he absolutely despises rape and he would punish whoever was hurting or trying to hurt you or anyone else."

"That's really amazing of him, it matches how kind he really is," I responded with a smile. I watched as the measuring tape was put away, watching my senpai write down the last of the numbers she needed.

"I guess so," she responded with a small smile as she helped me get my towel back on securely. And just in time too as she turned to the door, shouting that it's okay to enter.

"So everyone here can sense this reiatsu?" I asked as I was introduced to a pair of girls named Menoly and Loly.

"Mhm and we'll be teaching you that as well while teaching you everything else you need to know," Cirucci answered as she watched from the corner of her eye.

"It would be nice to sense everyone, that way I know where they are to protect them," I spoke, seeing her smile warmly, making me feel safe.

It reminded me of Aizen-sama's smile for some reason, even though they're completely two different people.

****End Pov****

"What'd she say?" Menoly asked, staring at the girl and her friend, wary of how it may pan out. Last time they had an outsider, female no less, Loly turned vicious and callous, nearly costing them their lives multiple times.

"She can't wait to learn from us so she'll be able to sense us as we can, that way she'll be able to protect everyone," the Privaron answered with a bright smile.

"That's so sweet of her," the blonde practically squealed when seeing that light of innocence in her eyes.

Her concern still showed, but she was really hoping Loly would like her too; it was obvious Eva wasn't here to steal Aizen's attention, at least not on purpose.

* * *

_**Read and Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Figured to post this here as I had on DA :3**_

_**Critique is welcomed if it means trying to better improve my writing**_

_**Any languages used, namely German and Japanese, I had to use a google translator ^-^;**_

_**Either way, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

"So you wanted us to help with the girl's hair?" the pig tailed girl asked as she flicked the dry locks lightly, clearly not that impressed.

"Yeah, with how long her hair is, doubt Luppi-san can take care of it all by himself," Cirucci commented with the other rolling his eyes.

"I could have done so. I simply figured a couple others with good tastes in fashion would be wise and I wasn't about to ask Charlotte for help. I'd be concerned of her being dressed as a skank or having a hairstyle that'd put Medusa to shame."

When Eva wasn't looking in her direction, Loly couldn't help but sneer a bit when holding some of the strands up to her face.

Her frown though became more prominent than the sneer when seeing dozens upon dozens of split ends all over as well as tangles and knots deep in the pink locks.

"What the hell did she go through?"

"I don't know much, but from what I've learned about Diclonii, it must've been hell for our dear Eva-chan. And with the condition of her hair and how skinny she is, she isn't one of the lucky ones to get a good and happy life," Luppi answered sorrowfully, using his long sleeve to hide the frown on his face.

However, his eyes showed absolute sympathy, something they were surprised to see, then again, in some ways, he's a kid himself, appearance wise. And the girl standing with them isn't their enemy, but an ally and fellow weapon.

Almost right after the words left his mouth, he showed the two where to put the boxes and bags of different hair products down.

"Did you really need to get that much?" the older Arrancar asked with a raised brow, taking a moment to pause in her work.

"I wasn't sure what kind of hairstyle she might want, so I wanted to be prepared."

"Is that all?"

"Well that, and I'm not a girl and you're busy making Eva-chan's clothes. Figured get two girls who could help and I'm not going to try getting Tier-san or her beastly Fracción involved. Especially if Eva-chan had to lose the towel and was shy getting nude around a boy."

"You won't have to worry about that," Cirucci added with a sad sigh, grabbing the three Arrancar's attention.

"What do you mean?" Loly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She told me that she isn't bothered because the human scientists who were testing her, they kept her naked."

"That's awful, she must've been so uncomfortable having all those eyes watching her nonstop. I don't know if I could deal having people watching me so exposed," Menoly whimpered as she looked at the small girl with sympathy.

She instinctively hugged herself, trying hard not to imagine what that poor kid must've gone through. Yet, the second the thought entered her mind, she couldn't help but shudder, feeling tears threatening to form. She barely forced them back so not to appear completely weak in front of the others.

"I don't know, I think she was kept like that for most of her life. I think the only way we'd know is if we ask Szayelaporro-sama or Grimmjow-sama."

"Warum haben sie sama, ihre Namen hinzufügen?" Eva suddenly asked, looking to Cirucci for answers.

"Sie bestehen aus einem höheren Rang, sama kann verschiedene Bedeutungen haben, sowie," she answered with a thoughtful smile on her face.

The girl looked confused about it, but accepted the answer no less by the content look plastered on her sweet face.

"She really doesn't know Japanese?" the raven haired girl asked as she watched the words being exchanged.

"Apparently not, so far only Szayelaporro-sama and I have been the only ones who understand. Though I'm sure Aizen-sama understands her too."

"Of course he would!" the younger girl spat, glaring daggers as she gave the smaller one a hidden sneer.

"How old do you think she is?" the blonde asked as she looked how fascinated the girl looked, yet her appearance didn't seem to match at all.

"Grimmjow told us on our way that he spotted some of the info regarding her. She's a Silpelit, so don't let her appearance fool you. She looks like a teenager, almost like she could be your age, but she's only seven," Luppi answered, recalling how he practically drilled the answers out of the bluenette.

Nearly got himself killed, but since he was needed, that kept him safe and allowed him to bug the taller man for as much information that he and his fellow Arrancar can get.

"She's only seven?" Loly gasped, shocked at how rapid a Diclinous could age.

"Yeah, so I don't think you have to worry about Aizen-sama finding her anything really special than her powers alone," the temporary Espada teased, making the other blush madly.

"Shut up you little twerp!" she shrieked as she threatened to take chase and beat him upside the head.

However, upon seeing the sudden cold look from Eva made her stop in her tracks immediately, growing fearful for her life.

"I don't see why people would want to hurt Eva-chan, she's just a little kid," Menoly muttered softly. As she talked, she gently petted the girl's head, calming her down right away by how she leaned into the gentle touches. "I mean, her horns are really cute, they look like kitty ears or something, don't they?"

"I know, she's gotta be the cutest kid I've ever seen!" Luppi nearly squealed with absolute joy, smiling brightly, knowing he's safe.

"And she seems to really love this place," Cirucci added with a laugh as she recalled how amazed the girl was when coming here. "She wouldn't stop looking at every hallway no matter how similar they looked."

"Just hope Gin doesn't go and start mucking with the halls confusing poor Eva-chan if and when she's exploring," Luppi chuckled thinking about the Shinigami.

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on her until she gets the hang of the place," Loly muttered softly, not feeling as threatened by the girl.

The only time she felt it was when she showed that flare of violence, or what would've been violence towards the shrimpy Arrancar that the girl looked ready to attack.

With that, she began working on combing out the hair, instructing Menoly to trim off all the split ends, keeping it even as best she could.

She gave instructions towards Luppi, telling him what to get from their supplies, such as new shampoos. Mostly it was so they could do a better job cleaning and detangling her hair a second time after the initial trimming and brushing is done.

For now, Eva's hair had to be treated as if it would stay the same if that is the girl's preference, so no mistakes were to happen.

Afterwards, once it's detangled and trimmed, they can get to work on finding a hairstyle the little girl would like.

"Try to hold still, it might hurt a little brushing your hair, but you have a lot of knots we need to get out," the raven haired teen, the other translating, having the youngest give her a look of complete trust. "If it gets too painful, punch Luppi in the nose," she joked, seeing the look of horror on the male's face while the other two girls started laughing. "Alright, alright, fine you big baby, she can just take your hand to tug or something."

Shaking her head slightly, Cirucci translated once more, the girl nodding, having not heard the joke, that part having been left out.

After several hours, few breaks made, mostly for Eva when asking, be it hunger or the toilet when shown its location, everything was done.

Almost right after they began to relax, they heard through the hidden intercoms that meeting was about to take place and for all Espada and Fracción be present.

"Guess Aizen-sama has a job for us," Luppi grinned as he stretched himself, pleased with their hard work being done.

"Should you take Eva-chan with you? It might be good exposure for her to see the rest of the Espada and get a feel how they are," Menoly suggested as she packed the last of the hair supplies away.

"Sure, why not," the small statured male grinned with a shrug, "Cirucci-chan, why not come along? Even if you can't fight, you can at least act as translator if Szayelaporro-sama can't do it and listen at the same time. Especially if Darkness-sama is present, or one of her damn minions are there instead, like that creepy girl, Anax."

"Alright," she answered as she stretched, "Loly-chan, Menoly-chan, thanks for helping us out like this."

"No problem, Eva-chan's really adorable. I'm glad we got to meet her," the blonde laughed as she and her friend gathered the boxes to put back.

Giving their quick farewells, they started making their separate ways, though before doing so, the Diclinous turned towards the near twin like Arrancar.

"S-sayōnara, Loly-senpai! Menoly-senpai!" she squeaked out, hoping she got the correct word for the farewell.

"Awesome job, and call us onēsan," the raven haired girl called back, forgetting the little one may not understand.

Either way, she felt happy meeting Eva, the small girl, while it was a little tense at first, she just about completely adores her. It's like having a little sister now than competition, at least if they competed for Aizen's attention; it's for completely different reasons.

Taking one last look, she watched Eva and the others go around a corner, heading for the meeting hall. All she hoped for was that the young girl stays safe, not wanting to lose her after just meeting and befriending her.

Luppi and the girls went down several halls, grateful they weren't too far from the meeting room, at least the halls that would lead to it.

On the way, the former Sexta explained with it translated back how it works and that there may be at times a woman in there as well. As for who she is, she's considered Aizen's own superior, making her also all of theirs, whether they agree or not. So long as they are loyal to Aizen, they are loyal to Darkness. However, she isn't always there, but has a representative in a sense, be it her younger siblings, loyal soldiers, general, or one of her own children.

With this particular woman, anyone really that visits, Eva is to give them her utmost respect. That includes if it meant staying silent during any lectures or missions given, same with any insults and teases thrown at any of the Arrancar in the room.

The pink haired girl wasn't entirely happy about the idea, but she won't argue, at least not for now. She doesn't want to disappoint or upset Aizen or anyone else she cares for now and later, nor want to do something to get them in trouble because of her actions.

Stepping into the meeting room, she felt and saw all eyes on her, almost unnerving her until seeing familiar faces calming her down.

"A child?" Barragan questioned as he eyed the child warily.

"She's a Diclinous, so careful what ya say," Grimmjow teased with a smug grin. "Great job by the way you two, made her look like she's definitely one of us."

"Ari-Arigatō Grimmjow-sama, we couldn't' have done this alone though. We had Loly-chan and Menoly-chan helping us with her hair to," Cirucci stuttered softly when the bluenette eyed her with a cheeky grin.

"I'll have to make note to give them a proper thank you for taking their time to help then," Aizen chuckled softly as he felt himself smile proudly at their newest addition.

Before them all, standing between the two former Espada, was Eva, clean and dressed properly, appearing as if she's always belonged, meant to belong within their ranks.

Her once long and messy long hair was trimmed and styled in a low ponytail so it went to her feet, but only the tips barely dragged behind her.

Menoly and Loly tried to persuade the girl in having shorter hair; she wanted it to be kept long, at least for now. It was something she always had, so having it cut shorter didn't sound right. Therefore, they helped her style it so it'd be easier to care for, offering to help her wash her hair if she ever got into a messy fight and needed help cleaning.

She had on a simple dress, flowing outward slightly so it wasn't too tight on her tiny body. It was mostly white; with the edges on the sleeves, collar, and bottom of her dress were all shaded black. While they couldn't see right away, Cirucci had designed a pair of dressy pants to fit under her dress, knowing if and when she fights, she may be in the air. Being a child, she should have more dignity not having her panties seen.

She had on a pair of boots that looked very much like what every other Arrancar wore by means of style, though hers were studier and made to be more protective over her feet and lower legs. That way, if in the middle of fight, if someone tried shooting her, she'll have some protection, same if she landed on a rough surface. She is less likely to get hurt so long as she lands on her feet safely, her Vectors protecting her.

All in all, her outfit, plus adding in her horns, made her appear as if she truly belonged, that she was one of them and not a Diclonii, a human essentially.

"I'm glad you two brought Eva-chan, we can introduce her to everyone properly," Aizen smiled, hands folded before him as he eyed them with calculating eyes. "We can also discuss what we should do to help her adjust here easier."

"If I may suggest one though, Aizen-sama," the former Espada asked, her eyes torn between keeping contact and averting them out of fear.

"What is it?"

"Eva-chan would need to learn our language, and aside from yourself and Szayelaporro-sama, I seem to be the only other one here who knows the language. If you see no flaws, I would like to teach Eva how to speak, write, and read our language. And if I can, I will teach her anything else you would want her to learn," the young woman explained with a polite bow, praying the man would take a moment.

"I see no harm letting you teach her. It would be wise for Eva-chan to be surrounded by those of the fairer sex than men nonstop. While she may be a Silpelit, she may have questions while she grows any normal girl may ask, and it may make her more comfortable asking another female than a man."

"Domo arigatō, Aizen-sama, arigatō… A-also she has also been introduced to Menoly-chan and Loly-chan, earlier… Once Eva-chan learns how to communicate without a translator; she may benefit traveling with them when serving you or the Espada. It will give her a chance to learn more based on experience than words alone."

"So long as neither are upset of her appearance and find no qualms, then it should not be of any trouble. It would be good for Eva-chan to learn more through experience."

"I still don't get what the big deal is about that little bitch," Yammy snorted as he crossed his arms. He was scowling at the child, seeing her hide behind Luppi somewhat, returning a subtle scowl right back at him.

"I was able to quickly return to the lab Eva-chan came from with a larger number of Fracción and Numeros to help, collecting bodies and other samples. After I relinquished her to Cirucci-san and Luppi-san, I was able to look over the data collected and made quite a few interesting discoveries regarding our precious addition," Szayelaporro spoke up, rising from his seat to gather attention.

"Care to share your discoveries, Szayelaporro?" Aizen questioned with a thin smile, taking notice of the disturbed look in the scientist's eyes. "Would it be better if Eva-chan left the room for the time being?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama…she may not understand…but I wouldn't find it fair to talk freely of this subject with her present."

"That's fine, Cirucci, care to show Eva-chan some of Los Noches, parts she should familiarize herself with?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama," the girl bowed as she began to leave before the brunette spoke up again.

"Those here who aren't of Espada rank, you're free to leave if you have weak stomachs."

The former Espada couldn't help but temporarily freeze, a little shocked he would give the others in the room that option. Whatever he learned, whatever Szayelaporro found, it must've been relating to the girl's treatment, showing how harsh it really was.

Shaking the thought out of her head, she was already leaving, telling Eva she was going to show her around her new home. Seeing how the small girl had lit up, she knew she was hooked on the idea, making it easier to pull her away from the meeting hall.

She'll keep Eva distracted by mindlessly showing her around the palaces and where to go and not go, namely leaving the palace where it's most dangerous. She'll do so until called back or the meeting is over to take the girl back to her room or anywhere necessary.

And to some degree, she couldn't help but be grateful for leaving, unsure if she could handle hearing what sort of hell Eva went through.

* * *

_**Read and Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Figured to post this here as I had on DA :3**_

_**Critique is welcomed if it means trying to better improve my writing. Also, while I'm happy this is the last chapter, I'm not entirely happy how this one turned out. Not sure what it is though, so if you guys spot it and like to contribute, let me know ^_^**_

_**Any languages used, namely German and Japanese, I had to use a google translator ^-^;**_

_**Either way, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Once the door closed and their reiatsu was faint, Szayelaporro took a silent, but deep breath before speaking.

"Before I begin, as Aizen-sama suggested, those below Espada, those who are sensitive are recommended to leave. What I have found is quite disturbing, so whether you have weak stomachs or cry easily, leave before I begin."

"Lilynette…might be best for you to leave…if it isn't as bad as he's making it sound, I can fill you in," Starrk suggested as he looked to the younger girl.

"But Starrk…" she started to argue before the other gave her a harsh look, silencing her.

Softening the glare a little, he spoke again, "Maybe take Wonderweiss with you too, join up with the girls? Eva-chan may get bored and want to play with someone closer to her age, appearance wise at least. And with Cirucci-san with her, communication shouldn't be too hard to deal with."

"Fine…" she groaned, understanding he was only protecting her.

Getting up quickly, she went over to the autistic like Arrancar, managing to convince him to follow and visit their newest teammate.

After a few more minutes passed, a few others departing, either from an order given or asking to leave, the eighth Espada began.

"I'll start with the prior experiments the humans were doing in that world before Eva."

"There were two others?" Apache asked, eyes raised in surprise.

"Before you can ask, they were already dead, their souls long gone. All that was left were their remains kept preserved for future studies."

"How old…"

"They were roughly the same age as Eva-chan, the first one was killed when she was five, determined a failure, drugged, and later butchered for further research. The second one was eight, having been brought in and experimented on three years after the first one died. But as with the first child, she was determined useless and killed in the same manner. It was about a year before Eva-chan's mother was brought in."

"Her mother?" Charlotte questioned, feeling sick at what was told.

As the scientist explained, a couple of Arrancar who had traveled with him to collect the needed samples and research went around, handing everyone several documents.

Just skimming it through, he couldn't blame the other for not going into detail what exactly was done to these girls before and after death. They were horrendous, something he didn't think the other could bring himself to do, ordered or not. Every person has their limit on how far they'd go, and seems Szayelaporro is showing his. Although, it's likely it's more the experiments done to a living child than a dead one upsetting him so much.

No wonder he wanted Eva out of the room, he must've been afraid he may slip his tongue, language wise, and reveal what he was saying, upsetting the poor thing.

"Hai, Eva-chan's mother isn't named, and I couldn't find her body, she was only a carrier for Eva-chan's gestation period. Seeing as she wasn't a carrier of actual Diclonii DNA, they didn't keep her, not even her body when cutting Eva-chan out of her as she died in the process."

"Sick bastards! She had every right killing those fuckers!" Grimmjow snarled, remember reading it earlier, still fuming over it.

The pink haired man nodded solemnly as he explained what was done to Eva herself, taking few pauses to keep himself from blowing up as well.

Around him, he could see and feel reiatsu flaring with rage, his fellow Espada, Fracción, and any other present Arrancar weren't pleased. He could even feel faint reiatsu flaring from Aizen himself, Gin and Tōsen unable to hold their rage back, their faces twisted into deep frowns as they were told and looked the documents over.

However, there were some who didn't seem to care, upsetting him slightly that not everyone was as easily affected as he had been. However, the others who were trying to control their tempers, it was enough to keep him on track and not hold his own disgust back.

"I don't know exactly what triggered, but from what I could gather, Eva-chan's DNA Voice had told her to bide her time and wait until the humans believed she was useless, ready to kill her. Second it happened; she retaliated beyond anything they expected."

"Shouldn't we worry about her instinct if it tries turning her against us?"

"Apparently, her DNA Voice had disappeared after slaughtering the humans. I don't know if it has gone dormant for the next time, or completely disappeared, believing there were no humans left to kill, I can't be certain. But what I can assess would be that Eva-chan trusts us because we're not human. She may be wary towards hostility, but once she feels safe, she shows absolute trust."

"What of Aizen-sama? He may not be human, but appears enough as one. Same for Tōsen-sama and Gin-sama," Aaroniero questioned, his arms crossed as he glanced through his mask towards the mentioned trio.

"She has devoted her entire loyalty and servitude to Aizen-sama when meeting him. I explained on our way here what he is, that his appearance doesn't count if she were to mistake him as a human. She seems to also have shown trust towards Gin, likely trusting that so long as those she likes show trust, she'll show it as well."

"Great, so she won't kill if there's someone we like?"

"I believe so, though she may if it they pose a threat to Aizen-sama based on her actions. Meaning she could kill Gin if he tried attacking, or Grimmjow even if he tried retaliating."

"What of her infamous Vectors, how far can they reach?" Barragan asked with a small snort, intrigued with how easy it is to play with her trust, all because they weren't human.

"I can't be certain until we get her more comfortable here to allow me to perform some tests on her. But I believe she has a reach of around a hundred meters in diameter, maybe longer based on how large and thick the lab's structure had been. I also can't be certain exactly how many she has, but when showing us, I could see them faintly, and counted at least seven, but I think there are more hiding. Ones she kept hidden to avoid hurting Grimmjow and I, or a number even she is unaware of."

"So we basically have a true weapon on our hands then?" the eldest asked gruffly.

"Not only that, but due to the Panthera clan's statement in making an intergalactic law, all known enforcers are forbidden to kill Diclonii. She is not only our greatest weapon, but very likely, our ultimate shield as well. If she shows as much devotion towards us, gets to know and love us more and more, she will throw herself before an enemy, and they will be unable to attack because of the law."

"How can you be certain?" Findorr questioned before Ulquiorra spoke up.

"I've looked into it, the punishment for defying the law is execution. Diclonii, while they can be dangerous, are also victims of prejudice. It has been proven by those found who protect humans, living amongst them, either by hiding or having been accepted. It showed they aren't naturally violent, but become so based on the abuse they endure, their hatred growing."

"I see…so the law was made to prevent the species in a sense from dying out, right?" Luppi asked as he leaned into the table slightly.

His eyes were half lidded, almost appearing bored, but he wasn't, he was doing everything in his power from going to Eva's world in a rage. He needed to restrain himself from going there and butchering all the humans connected to the scientists who tortured her.

"As well as prove that they can be helpful, beneficial to any number of societies' growths," Szayelaporro added.

"Still don't get why we need that bitch here, she's more a ticking time bomb than any asset," Yammy grumbled, many glaring hatefully at him.

"She appears to be an asset, but we must give her respect without alarming her of our fear," Ggio spoke up as he read the papers over a few more times. "If we treat her well, gain her trust, she'll be none of the wiser. Then again, it may be nice having someone to take care of, someone who respects and trusts you with everything you tell or give her."

"Didn't think you'd show such a side," Luppi teased, making the other glare.

"We shouldn't underestimate her sudden loyalty. At any point in time, if she bears as innocent heart as she looks, she may end up burdening us if she doesn't want to kill any of our enemies. Therefore, we must ensure her that there is no real _right_ answer, but more what is _safest_ for her, for _all_ of us."

"I have been thinking the same thing," Aizen chuckled at the bright young man, the other appearing very proud.

"When it is put like that, it makes the most sense," Barragan sighed as he leaned back in his seat, letting the documents drop on the table top. "Her Vectors not only could cut through the strongest of materials based on how well developed they are, but could rip a soul apart. She would prove a powerful weapon. It is a shame she is a Silpelit."

"She may be a Silpelit, but don't think we can't make more Diclonii like her. Unless you haven't been paying attention to the files given to us for study, all we need her to do is infect a few men and have them mate with willing women. Nine months later, we get a cute little baby Diclonii girl," Gin chuckled as he gave his familiar grin.

"Of course anyone who volunteers for such a thing would have to be willing to sire Silpelits for the rest of their lives. The world Eva-chan came from had a so called cure; however it has since become worthless. There are still new generations of Diclonii and Silpelits being conceived and based on the person's knowledge and heart, aren't terminated," Tōsen added with a silent sigh regarding the other's enthusiasm.

"Regardless, we have Eva-chan and as of now, she seems to trust us. Whether it is a ploy or her honesty, we should still be wary of her. She is a child, so must be treated as one if we're to raise her to our expectations. There will be things she'll learn and we must make sure we are the ones to teach her, not risk members of the Panthera clan, or anyone interfering," Szayelaporro spoke up as to turn their attention back to him.

"Tch, whatever…" Yammy snorted as he turned away.

He was highly annoyed they have a brat nearly everyone seems to be fawning over, whether they personally met her or not.

"I'll repeat this again, I do not want any trouble between you and Eva-chan. If I hear it, if she feels threatened, I won't hesitate to have you removed from Los Noches. If need be, I'll personally see to a proper punishment is delivered. Do all of you understand?" Aizen questioned as his brown eyes scanned everyone, daring any of them to try objecting his decision.

"Sure, I got no problems with her," Grimmjow chuckled, grateful that the brunette still wanted the kid despite all he's learned and had time to think it over.

Soon many others chimed in their acceptance of the newest addition, only a handful begrudgingly agreeing.

"That's good to hear, now we have that taken care of…" the traitor stated, giving them one of his familiar smiles. "Luppi, why don't you fetch Cirucci and Eva-chan? I'm sure they must be bored, and if you see Lilynette and Wonderweiss, see if you can bring them back as well as anyone else who had left. There is still much to discuss relating to our new missions. It'll be easier with everyone present than repeating ourselves."

"Of course, Aizen-sama," the dark haired Arrancar bowed as he got up, leaving the room to fetch everyone.

It would be a long day, those days turning to weeks, but with Eva in their clutches, working for them, victory was at hand. Many could feel it at their fingertips, practically tasting and smelling it.

Others though felt there was more to Eva being here, as if she was meant to arrive than simply as a weapon.

Whatever it was, they would work it out, willing to accept the small girl into their lives, no matter how drastic it may end up changing. Somehow, in the end of it all, it'll be completely worth it.

* * *

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
